dragonballuniversefandomcom-20200223-history
Gero
|japanese = |race = Artificial Human |birthplace = Earth |birthday = |age = |gender = Male |height = |weight = |bloodtype = |affiliation = Red Ribbon Army |occupation = Scientist |previous occupation = |partner = Android 19 |headquarters = Dr. Gero's Lab |previous headquarters = Red Ribbon Army Headquarters |manga debut = Chapter 337 |anime debut = DBZ126 |family = * Dr.Gero's son (son) Akira Toriyama-sensei’s answers!! Artificial Humans & Cell Arc, Part 3 |techniques = }} ,Akira Toriyama-sensei’s answers!! Artificial Humans & Cell Arc, Part 6 designated as is a supporting antagonist in the Dragon Ball franchise. He is a genius scientist who is the mastermind behind the Red Ribbon Androids. Background Red Ribbon Army Dr. Gero is one of the founding members as well as the head scientist of the Red Ribbon Army. He designed the Red Ribbon's weaponry, and created the first androids in the service of the Red Ribbon Army. He built Androids because mechs can be captured and used by the enemy while Androids can think for themselves. Another scientist, Dr. Flappe was his colleagues in charge of the Red Ribbon Army's Android Development Program.Daizenshuu 7 They created Android 8, but is seen as faulty because of his good-spirited nature. Vengeance Mission After the Red Ribbon Army was defeated by Goku, Dr. Gero went into hiding in his laboratory located in a mountain area north of North City. In this lab, he strived to create the ultimate fighting machine. Using an extremely intelligent tracking device disguised as a ladybug, he studyed Goku and Dragon Team for many years, observing the battle Goku has with Tien Shinhan, King Piccolo, Piccolo, and the Saiyans Raditz, Nappa and Vegeta. The study of Goku's power was interrupted when the Saiyan leaves for Namek, believing he had already compiled enough information; so he simply adjusted the androids' power levels to accommodate for Goku's expected power increase, not accounting for the power level of Goku's Super Saiyan form. Believing he had created the ultimate fighting machines, he finalizes his plans and constructed a series of Androids. Android 16 was modeled on Gero's dead son, a high-ranking Red Ribbon soldier long ago felled by an enemy bullet. In his affection, Gero made him powerful, but did not want him to be destroyed in battle, so he made him gentle. While looking for fresh material for his experiments, Dr. Gero meets two notorious delinquents by chance, two siblings, a boy and a girl. He then kidnaps them and restructures them into Android 17 and Android 18.Akira Toriyama-sensei’s answers!! Artificial Humans & Cell Arc, Part 2 However, the two became rebellious as they retain their human free will, so he deactivated them. According to Android 18, Dr. Gero destroyed all the other androids up to Android 15. No.1 - No.7 and No.9 - No.12 were completely artificial, but Gero could not control their personalities: too dark, too stupid, too nice, etc. Android 19 was modeled after a doll decorating the command center of an enemy base, which Gero brought home as a trophy. To become immortal, Dr. Gero had Android 19 to turn him into an android, Android 20.Dragon Ball chapter 349 The only human part of him as an android is his brain, which was transplanted into his android body by Android 19. Dr. Gero had his brain transferred into an energy-absorbing model Android rather than an infinite-powered model, which would have allowed him far greater power reserves. Android 18 hinted that it may have been because he thinks that an energy-absorbing model android is easier to use as a host. Gero would later disguise his true identity by claiming that he is merely Android 20, and that Gero had died long ago. While constructing the Androids, Dr. Gero discovered a way to fuse together the cells from the strongest warriors to walk the Earth (Goku, Piccolo, Vegeta, Freeza, and King Cold), and tried to create a supreme fighting entity. After realizing that his project would take too long to complete, he decided to turn attention to other matters and leave his supercomputer from his lab to complete the ultimate being, who he names Cell. Cell later speculated that Dr. Gero created him to dominate the Earth and later to destroy the entire universe.Dragon Ball Z episode 191 Personality Dr. Gero is very cold-hearted, willing to do everything to achieve his goals, even kidnapping other people to use in his experiments. He also holds a strong hatred for Goku after the latter defeats the entire Red Ribbon Army. He has the great own confidence in his technological skills and intellect, as he believes, even when the odds are against him, that him, or his creations, will succeed somehow. Gero also trusts his creations with his life, believing now that he has "improved" them, they will respect him as their master. Despite his evil side, however, he was not incapable of affection, as he modeled Android 16 after his deceased son and deliberately made it gentle in order to avoid the risk of him being destroyed in battle. Appearance Dr. Gero's appearance consists of slightly tanned skin, blue eyes, a large bushy white mustache, and long hair. He also has a Red Ribbon Army logo located on the hat that hides his visible brain after he turns himself into an android. Dr. Gero's mechanical body also lacks the eyebrows he had in his old, organic form. Abilities Body Modifications Part II Androids and Cell Arc In Other Timelines Trunks's Timeline Cell's Timeline Creation and Conception Trivia * Despite being part of the Red Ribbon Army, which played a major role in Part I, Gero was never even mentioned until the Androids and Cell Arc in Part II. * According to Akira Toriyama, Android 20 and Android 19 were originally meant to be the androids which Trunks foretold of, however his former editor said that the two looked outdated and ridiculous. So, rather than make them the final androids, the author opted to continue the storyline in favor of Android 17 and Android 18.Daizenshuu 2 Quotes References Category:Artificial Human Category:Males Category:Fathers Category:Deceased